The Untold Story of Breaking Dawn
by WolfMockingjay
Summary: An unexpected visitor is found in the Cullen's living room, just after the transformation of the infamous Bella Swan. This...person has little to no recollection of her past, and she eerily reminds Bella of her run-in with the Volturi. (Rated T for some mild violence towards the end...)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Here goes my first story...hope you like it! Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight (characters, plot, etc). Please read and review :) Thanks!**

Chapter 1 - First impressions

Charlotte's POV

While the majority of the Cullen clan was out hunting after the turmoil of Bella's transformation, I lovingly stroked Nessie. "Now, the rest of our family doesn't know of my arrival, my sweet Reneesme. Heh, won't they be in for a big surprise?" I softly murmured to the sleeping child. Her placid face and innocent demeanor was calming to a nomadic vampire like myself. After wandering for who knows how many years, I tracked down my coven. The famous, or should I say _infamous_, Cullens had taken me in as their own and deemed me as a member of the family. Sounds like a perfect life, right? Living with the one of the most unified and notorious covens in North America? That's what I thought, until I found myself in the middle of nowhere, without a penny to my name. As I sat in the Cullens' makeshift nursery, I realized what I had to do. Stop hiding in the shadows and... "Reneesme! Time to play with your aunty Rose!" said that vain, blonde vampire as she practically came skipping into the room. _GREAT...this'll be good,_ I thought to myself. In walked blondie and there went my peace and tranquility. A blood-curdling shriek pierced the air. Aren't I great at making first impressions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: yay for chapter two! Again, I don't own any of Twilight! Happy reading :D Keep reviewing so I can improve my writing! This is my first fanfic, btw! **

Chapter 2 - Introductions...more or less

Charlotte's POV

Rosalie angrily launched herself at me, only to be stopped by Esme's quick reflexes and persuasion. "Rose, you can't harm Reneesme! And try to give our guest a warm welcome," Esme said, giving me a motherly smile. Shooting her a glare, Rosalie began, "Guest?! This...this...intruder broke into our house and is attempting to kidnap Nessie!" Intruder? Huh, she has _NO_ idea who she's dealing with. A long-lost Cullen, in a a sense. Esme had to grab Rosalie before she could sink her teeth into my cold figure. Literally. I gently passed Nessie off to Esme so I could deal with the issue at hand. Just before the blond vampire was able to strike at me, the rest of the family heard the commotion. Oh, I do love a good family reunion! Upon Alice's arrival, however, I was greeted with a more kind approach and a warm (well, warm if she was a human) embrace. "Charlotte, it's so great to see you! You've grown so much...even _if_ you're frozen in time," she laughed, her golden eyes full of life. Before anyone else could question my presence, Jacob Black strolled into the scene. Now _his_ face was pure confusion. Typical reaction, of course. "Ok, I don't know who this new bloodsucker is, but I want an explanation," he said. Alrighty, then. "My name is Charlotte Cullen. I was born to two humans, but they died shortly after, in a car crash. Carlisle found me as a young child, and introduced me to the family. This, of course, was before Rosalie and Emmett joined the coven. Alice and Jasper agreed to adopt me as their own. When I turned fourteen, I realized that I could not stay here forever, while I was still human. I ran off and lived among nomads for many years. Eventually, I ran into a wandering vampire who changed me. I attained the ability to change into any animal that I please. At least, that's what I believe. I have no real recollection of my life after the Cullens, only what I could infer. When I regained my memory, I found myself tracking down the Cullens,, to eventually reintroduce myself," I explained to Rosalie, Emmett, and the wolf. "If you're a bloodsucker like the rest of 'em, why do you smell like a wolf?" asked Jacob. "My ability is changing forms. Into animals. Like you, Jacob," I retaliated. Glancing around, I saw that two very important vampires were not present. Edward and his newborn bride. Sensing my confusion, Jasper quietly walked up to me. Of course, he sensed my emotions. How could I forget that my adoptive father manipulated one's feelings. "Wondering about the newlyweds? Huh, they're out hunting. You'll meet 'em soon enough," he said with a tinge of a southern accent. Carlisle gently took my hand and said, "Come, let's catch up on the past few decades," as he led me into the living room.

**Note: Yes, I know that Rosalie and Emmett joined the coven before Alice and Jasper. I changed it for this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know these chapters are kinda short, but hopefully they'll get longer :D I don't own any of Twilight!**

Chapter 3 - Who are you...?

Bella's POV

After completing my first hunt with Edward, I was eager to meet my daughter. I literally bolted into the house, taking advantage of my new speed. I stopped by Esme, who greeted me warmly and told me that I was in for a great surprise. Of course! My new daughter would be a big enough surprise, judging by her rapid growth rate. Stepping into the house, I noticed a strange smell. An unfamiliar person. More like vampire, but the scent reminded me...of the Volturi. Strange. Well, speaking of strange, a young, blond haired teenage-looking girl stood in the room. Holding _my_ Reneesme! That's what crossed the line. I immediately lunged forward, grabbing the vampire girl by the neck. Prior to my attack, she set Reneesme down on the couch. As I held her against the wall, Edward advanced. "Charlotte?" he asked. "I'm fine, Ed," she managed to choke out . Ok, now _this_ was my breaking point. No one takes my daughter without my consent and NO ONE calls my husband 'Ed.' She glanced back at me, shooting me a mischievous grin. "Isabella," she stated. The way she spoke...it eerily reminded me of when I met Aro Volturi. Huh, this vamp is getting weirder by the second. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" I roared. Carlisle put a calming hand on my shoulder, "Bella, Charlotte is one of us. Follow me, I will explain everything." I glared at her on my way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Just saying that I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does :D**

Chapter 4 - I'm related to _who?!_

Charlotte's POV

So time passed, life goes on and I made arrangements to permanently stay with my new family. My relationship with Nessie was growing at the rate that she was. Literally. Then came the day that my dear adoptive mother, Alice, had the vision that altered the course of our lives, forever. It was said that the Volturi was coming for my dear cousin, Reneesme, and we searched for witnesses to prove that she wasn't an immortal child. Ness was practically my sister, so I stayed at home to protect her firsthand. Of course, her unfortunate mother hated me, but, thankfully, had no say in my relationship with her daughter. Speaking of mother and daughter relationships, Alice and Jasper walked up to me, prior to her departure. "We would like go have a word with our daughter...privately," declared Jasper. I got up and have Nessie a quick hug. "Charlotte, Jasper and I need to depart, soon. We're joining the hunt for witnesses to defend our family from the Volturi when they come for Reneesme," stated Alice. Jasper added quietly, "I thought it would be best for you to...learn about your past. Your _real_ past." I stared at them, "But...my parents died in a car crash. They were _mortal_!" "You were born Charlotte Jane Volturi to a Quileaute man and an immortal woman. Your mother was a vampire in the Volturi Guard, and your father was a werewolf. You are like Reneesme, however, instead of being half human, you are half animal. You continued to grow up until you reached a point of maturity. That's why you're frozen at vampire ability explains your unusual ability to change forms. Your mother had two other children, your two half-siblings, whose father was a vampire, as well. This made their immortal powers twice as strong. They were highly favored among the-" Alice trailed off, and, if she was human, she would've been in tears. I had never seen my mother is such sadness. Sensing her distress, Jasper picked up her thought. "Jane and Alec Volturi are your half-siblings. Aro favored their strength, so he adopted them. Caius murdered your parents because he believed they created a monster. Carlisle reasoned with him before he could kill you, too. In turn, we would bring you to them on your fourteenth birthday, to ensure that you did not know of your...unusual past. We took you in, changed your identity, and told you that you were not a vampire. You ate human food and eventually went into a lack-of-blood coma. After recovering, you ran off to live in the wilderness. The Volturi eventually captured you to check up on you but Alec erased your memory," my father explained. I stared at them in disbelief. Alice hugged me tightly. "Charlotte, Jasper and I are leaving. I don't know when or if we'll be back, but if worse comes to worst when the Volturi arrive, run. Run with Jacob and and Reneesme. Start a new life," she pleaded. I closed my eyes and sighed, "I will...mom." When I opened my eyes, the two vampires that had taken me in as their own, had disappeared from my life, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm on a roll with this :D I still don't own Twilight and I hope everyone enjoys the story so far! **

Chapter 5 - Hungry Like The Wolf

Bella's POV

After Alice's vision, her and Jasper disappeared, and the search for witnesses began. Of course, they had to leave that wolfy 'daughter' of theirs with us. She wouldn't have bothered me if she stayed the heck away from my daughter. Edward and Carlisle had briefly explained to me that she was a former member of the coven. She got along well with everyone, even Charlie accepted the newcomer. Charlotte wasn't exactly like any other vampire, though. When the Cullen's and I went out hunting, she'd just stay at home to play with Jake and Nessie. I began to become suspicious of Charlotte, since

she had gone days without hunting (her eyes were pitch black because of it, but she fed on animals), and I was growing increasingly concerned about her relationship with Reneesme. Would she really bite my daughter? I couldn't take that chance. One night, I decided to confront her. The rest of our family were off, looking for witnesses and friends around the world. Nessie was in bed, and Jake was guarding her. Charlotte was sitting quietly against the blazing fireplace. "Hey, I'm guessing your here for some explanations?" she said, inquisitively. "Alright, first off, I want to know about your past," I began. "Well, that's a tricky one. Before they left, Alice and Jasper finally cleared up my...family heritage. My father was a Quileaute and my mother was an immortal in the Volturi Guard. Jane and Alec are my half-siblings," Charlotte stated. "I'm always with your daughter because...I can relate to her. I'm half immortal, like her, but my other half is Quileaute. My ability is to change forms into an animal," she continued. "Wait, wait, wait. You're an immortal werewolf?! _And _ you're a Volturi descendant? Then what about your parents-" when I glanced up, Charlotte had disappeared. I walked over to the window, as I heard a howling wolf. Seth Clearwater in his werewolf form was on the hunt with another...unusual wolf that I had never seen before. Her coat was white a snow, and her eyes were a molten gold color. Charlotte's white wolf was on the prowl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This chapter is based off of a scene in Breaking Dawn pt2, by the way. If anyone is confuzzled :)**

Chapter 7 - Travel Plans

Bella's POV

After finding the clues that Alice left for me and dropping Ness off with Charlie, I set off to Seattle, in search of J. Jenks. We were to meet in a busy restaurant, a fairly...public place for our little meeting. As I quietly waited at our table, my self-control was greatly tested. So many humans in such a small area. But I kept reminding myself that these people had lives, jobs, and families. I couldn't take that away from them. Then I began to think of Charlotte. I had to take a step back from her odd personality and family heritage to see that she was just...lonely. She practically had no family to call her own. Besides her blood-thirsty and vicious siblings, of course. Anyway, Mr. J. Jenks strolled up, dissipating my reverie. Greeting me kindly, he slid a small, yellow envelope into my hand. Opening it, I found two passports and birth certificates. Perfect! One set for Jake and one for Reneesme. I was to put this in a backpack for Nessie, just in case she had to make the daring escape before the Volturi could get to her. I glanced up at Mr. Jenks who signaled for me to check the parcel again. Looking in, I saw yet another passport and birth certificate. Glancing at the passport, I noticed bold letters that spelled out "Charlotte Cullen." What was Alice _thinking_?! "Is there a problem, Ms. Cullen?" he asked, politely. "Mr. Hale asked specifically for those three persons. No one else," he continued. "No, that's fine. I was unaware that my...sister was traveling with them. My mistake," I said, thanked him, and went on my way home. But not before destroying Charlotte's papers.

**A/N: Ah, yes, I know i make Bella seem mean and aggressive. Let's just say she's not my most favorite character ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 - Are we there yet?!

Jane's POV

Meh, it's our fourth day traveling to the Cullen residence. It feels like our hundredth. Believe me, hanging out with Alec, Felix, Aro, and Caius for days? Not my cup of tea (blood red tea of course). Not to mention the rest of the Volturi Guard. Why do I have to be the one of the only female members?! Sadly, Heidi and Gianna have to stay at home to guard the castle. Honestly, I almost don't even care about demolishing the Cullens. _Almost, _mind you. I always love a good fight. I've been moping around, as we travel, and I can tell that my fellow vamps are on their last nerves (do we even _have_ nerves...?). Even Master Aro has been unusually quiet. I mean, he's always overly enthusiastic about everything, especially a reunion with his good friend, Carlisle. Being as bored as ever, I went over to annoy my twin brother, Alec. "What do _you _want, Janice?" he teased, using his pet name for me. "Alec, have you noticed anything...strange about Master Aro? He has't been himself lately," I mused in a serious tone, thankfully out of my master's earshot. "Yes, I was just about to ask you that. Actually, the other night, I heard him speaking to Marcus and Caius. They were discussing the fate of an individual named 'Charlotte.' They sounded worried. As if she was a threat to our kind or somethin'," said my brother, speaking in a low tone. "Charlotte, huh? The name sounds eerily familiar. No matter! She's probably just another weird vamp who decided to tell a few humans about our secret. We'll be done with her in no time! Don't worry your pretty little head, Al," I mocked sweetly, patting my brother's head. "I guess you're right. You ready for our ultimate showdown with our arch enemies?! Felix and I have been practicing," he said proudly. "Mmm, I guess. Maybe, finally, we can eliminate the coven once and for all! Mwahahaha!" I laughed. Jane Volturi is so evil. "C'mon, let's go find some...unfortunate humans, Jane," Alec winked.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 - The one they call Charlotte...

Aro's POV

We were on our way to the Cullens. On our way to destroy the immortal child that they had created. But I had a slightly...different agenda. When I read Irena's thoughts, I saw yet another new member of the coven. However, she was in a slightly altered form. The new vampire had taken the form of a werewolf, coat as white as snow, and eyes as yellow as pure gold. Despite her odd appearance, this girl is not a surprise to me. Many years ago, I was aware that there was a relationship between a female vampire and a male werewolf. I knew that they had a daughter named Charlotte, who had the unusual ability to change forms into an animal, due to her Quileaute roots. I knew that the same female vampire had two twins, a boy and a girl, with another male vampire. Those twins were full vampires and stopped aging at the ripe age of fourteen, along with their half-breed half-sister. My colleague, Caius, knew of this family as well. He had the parents murdered, the penalty for the crime of creating a freak of nature. I sought to adopt these children, to add new, powerful editions to my coven. I claimed the twins as my own, and they grew up to be the infamous Jane and Alec Volturi, while their sister chose a different path. My good friend Carlisle Cullen took the child, saying that he would care for her with the best of his ability. What a pity. I demanded that I see her on her fourteenth birthday, to ensure that she knew not of her past, since I did the same for the twins. When she did, in fact, come to visit, she had no recollection of her heritage, and I kept Jane and Alec away during Charlotte's visit. As we journeyed on to address the issue of the Cullen's young immortal, I spoke with Caius and Marcus about what do to with the half-blood girl who the Cullens called 'Charlotte.' After much deliberation, we decided on her fate. I thought that we might as well notify her siblings of their unusual half-sister when they meet, soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who's favoriting and reading this story! Reviews are greatly appreciated as well :) **

Chapter 9 - Bedtime Story

Reneesme's POV

I yawned as Charlotte tucked me into bed. We were in my parents' new house, Alice's birthday present for Mom. I believe Mommy told me that she was attending a meeting with all of our...guests, including the wolf pack, to discuss my fate. "Charlotte?" I called quietly. "Hm? What's up Ness?" she replied. "Are we all gonna die tomorrow? At the battle? And who are the Volturi? And why do they want to hurt my family?" I questioned, the five-year-old in my was coming out. "Shhh, Nessie. Everyone will be fine tomorrow. If your parents sense any danger, Jake and I will take you somewhere safe. We'll all be safe I promise," she said, lightly kissing me. I yawned, "But who _are _the Volturi?" "Well, let me explain. The supernatural world is set up like...a kingdom! The Volturi is like the kingdom, itself, and we are its people. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are like the kings. Caius is ruthless, heartless, and merciless. He is the reason that I have no family," she said gravely. Charlotte continued, "Marcus is the most ancient, in a sense, and probably the most compassionate. He isn't a big threat. He's just a big, heartbroken lover. And then there's Aro. He's the head of the three. He's pretty theatrical and comes off as warm and inviting. I don't know if this just masks the fact that he's power-hungry, wanting only the best vampires to improve his guard. Be wary, though, of his uncanny vampire ability to see all of your thoughts, with one touch of your palm. They have a very large Guard, comprised of many vampires that Aro has acquired over the years. Almost all of the vampires in the Volturi Guard possess an ability. Ones that Aro saw as...valuable to his collection. For example, there are two sinister twins, Jane and Alec Volturi, who can cause you to writhe in the worst pain you have ever felt, or cut off all of your senses and leave you completely disoriented. These...are my half-siblings," Charlotte added. I gasped, "I've heard stories of Jane and Alec from my parents. I know what they were capable of. I'm so sorry." Charlotte hugged me. "Now get some sleep, sweetheart. We have a big day tomorrow," murmured Charlotte. "More like a great big family reunion," I added. I yawned, "But...why do they want _me_?" "They think you're an immortal child. A child that was changed at a young age. Immortal children...couldn't keep our secret. They had to be destroyed," she said grimly. "I'm not like that...am I?" I questioned. "No, no. Of course not. You grow and mature more and more every day! If anything the Volturi want _me..._" my half-breed best friend trailed off. "Why?! You have done nothing wrong!" I asked nervously. "Because...I'm a freak of nature. I'm a vampire combined with their natural enemy, werewolves. Don't worry, Reneesme. They won't notice me, and, anyway, my two siblings are part of the guard. Everything will go as planned. As long as you're not falling asleep tomorrow!" she teased. "Heh, I guess you're right. 'Night Char!" I said softly. "Even if you were an immortal child," Charlotte said quietly as she began to leave, "we'd fight for you, until your heart stops beating. G'night Ness."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 - Family Reunion?

Charlotte's POV

We all got up early that day, getting ready to meet up with the most powerful vampire coven in history in our own backyard. Of course, we had the wolf pack on our side, along with almost thirty vampires who were willing to fight for us! Nothing could go wrong, right? Huh, I wish. I just can't get it out of my head that I'll be facing my two siblings and the leaders of this coven, who viewed me as a threat, for the first time. My two _malicious_ siblings. At least, that's what people tell me. They wouldn't be that bad...would they? Well, pretty soon, I'd find out. We gathered in the clearing, and I stood by my Reneesme, in my wolf form. That's when they broke through the trees. Hundreds of vampires and, in the middle, were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Right behind them, stood Jane and Alec. After speaking Edward, Bella, and Reneesme, Aro seemed please with our explanation. Alice and Jasper arrived, as well, to attest to Nessie. Surprisingly, Alice did not come to greet me, and Jasper followed suit. Her face was grim, as if she had seen a vision that had gone wrong. Then, Aro asked, "But you have also opened your home to another half-breed. One by the name of Charlotte Cullen? More formally known as _Charlotte Jane Volturi._" My stomach was tied in knots, and my fear and shock caused me to revert to my human-like form. Following a few deep breaths, Jasper accompanied me, as I shakily walked up to my blood-relatives. "Ahhhh, Charlotte!" Aro said with a hint of his Italian accent. "We are reunited at last. Come, Jane, Alec. Meet your..sister," he called. The twins had a very confused look on their faces as they approached me. "Wh-who are y-you?" Jane stuttered. "I'm you're half-sister. We share a mother who was a member of the Volturi. My father was a werewolf, yours was vampire. Our parents were killed when we were very young. You two were taken in by the Volturi, and I was adopted by the Cullens," I explained. Jane and Alec quickly ran up and embraced me. "I can't believe I have another sister! And a nice one, at that. Sorry, Jane," Alec said, smiling. What the three of us hadn't noticed, however, was Caius coming forward. "You may have royal blood in your veins, but you are still a great liability to our kind. You're a _freak_! A vampire, combined with our natural enemy. We cannot trust your future!" Caius hissed. He was in a position to strike. Aro grabbed a torch.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, eh? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter includes a bit of violence, so you have been warned. **

Chapter 11 - Unlikely Friendships

Jane Volturi's POV

I will never forget the moment in which I witnessed my newfound sister being slaughtered and burned before my eyes. Just as I was introduced to my sister that I never knew I had, Caius lunged at Charlotte. Jasper had retreated with the rest of his coven, to stay out of the action. Alice must have seen this coming. Acting out of pure instinct, I threw myself at Caius. Sensing my move, Alec grabbed me, as I thrashed about. Holding Charlotte to the ground, Caius tore her head off, while Aro started a fire. I couldn't think or move. I began to scream bloody murder at Aro, pleading him to grant her mercy. I wanted to defend my sisiter, but my ability doesn't work on Aro, Caius, or Marcus. That's what I had to give up when I was officially part of the Guard. Alec was holding me back because he didn't want his twin sister to suffer a fate similar to Charlotte's. It was also against my contract to disobey my masters or interfere with their work. Aro dragged my sister's body over to the flames, and, in the blink of an eye, she was turned to dust. The Cullens and their crew had disappeared. Who were they to confront the Volturi? They were here for the innocent Reneesme, not their other freak of nature. I began to sob, resting my head on Alec. My brother was in shock, as well. He stroked my head with a gentle hand. "Come, Caius. Marcus. I'd like to return home," declared Aro. They had done what they came for. Their _real _order of business. The rest of my coven left us to mourn. Felix and Demetri gave us a pitiful glance, walking off into the distance. While I _am_ the infamous and sadistic Jane Volturi, I have somewhat of a heart. Charlotte was my only living family member left, besides Alec. We were alone in this life. I felt a slight tug at my velvet cape. Glancing down, I saw a small figure with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. I bent down and picked Reneesme up. Looking straight into my eyes, yet feeling no fear, she touched my cheek to show me her memories with Charlotte. They had a strong bond, being two of the few hybrids in existence. She hugged me tightly, and, with tears in her eyes, stated, "I'm so sorry, Jane. She was my best friend, and she wanted to be yours, as well." I cracked a smile, placing her back on the ground, and the young hybrid embraced my twin brother, as well. "You guys can come visit anytime you want. I'll miss you both," she said, with tears rolling down her pink cheeks and attempting a smile, before departing. Alec smiled at me, saying, "Well, we have to keep our promise, Jane." We ran off, into the woods, following our coven. Alec and I may have lost a sister, but we have made an unlikely and lifelong friend. As I walked through the forest, alone, I saw a small wolf with a coat as white as snow and eyes as yellow as pure gold. Beside it was a the body of a gray wolf that possessed bite marks of a vampire. Looking into my crimson eyes, it howled a song of mourning. "You'll be alright, Charlotte. You'll always be in my heart. Even after it stops beating," I whispered.

**A/N: Ah, I'm so evil ;) My inner Jane is coming out. Anyways, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed :D Even simply reading this fanfic is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
